vida super privada zashley y ryella
by lauriana985
Summary: esta es una historia para los que lbuscan algo un poco mas sarpado que lo normal. el primer capitulo es muy sarpado. pero despues mejora y todo va a cambiar, no se preocupen.. muy buena!
1. un momento extraño

Hoy era el comienzo de un día nuevo en la escuela, un día normal, todo igual que siempre, excepto una cosa: Gabriella estaba enamorada profundamente de Ryan.

Gaby: Ryan... yo...yo...yo te amo.

Fue entonces cuando él la conmovió besándola apasionadamente, y le dijo que hoy vaya a su casa, así hablában tranquilos. Gaby prefirió no contárselo a Sharpay, ya que, aunque era su mejor amiga y estaba de novia con Troy, no estaba segura de cómo se iba a tomar esto de que su hermano y ella esten saliendo. Prefirió esperar y luego ver que hacer. Ryan le dijo a Sharpay que hoy yo iría a su casa apara hacer un trabajo de historia.

---------- en la casa de Ryan, solos----------

Ryan: Gaby, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho.-Ryan la beso

G: mi querido Ryan, siempre esperé este momento. No puedo creer que nos estemos besando, creí que me ibas a rechazar cuando te confesara que me derretía por vos!

R: como no te voy a amar preciosa? Ese cuerpo tan lindo que tenes, esos ojitos dulces y esa forma de ser tan atractiva... no sé como no me fijé en vos antes, quizá tenía miedo de que me rechazaras

Ryan comenzó a besarle el cuello y le sacó la remera y el corpiño. Estaba muy nerviosa, era su primera vez y no se animó a decírselo, pero lamentablemente lo averiguó por su cuenta.

R: es tu primera vez, no?

G: como te diste cuenta?

R: se te nota en los nervios!

R: pero...estás segura de hacer esto mi amor?

G: si, más que segura. Me re coparía que mi primera experiencia sea con vos lindo

Una vez desnudos, comenzaron a hacer el amor, abrazados y besándose en la cama, acostados, algo que ella siempre quiso vivir y nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Fue un momento increíble, la forma en la que la acariciaba, sus movimientos tan excitantes, sus suspiros... fue re lindo, todo muy lindo, hasta que, como casi todo momento feliz, tenía que ser interrumpido por algo.

Sharpay: Ryan?! Gabriella?! Que hacen?! Como trabajan en su proyecto de historia eh!- gritó Sharpay mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de un portazo.

G: Ryan, andá a hablar con ella

R: yo? Por que yo?!

G: porque es tu hermana mi vida!

Salió por la puerta, y fue a hablar con Sharpay. Pobrecito, pensaba Gaby. tenía que encarar a su hermana terca, que después de esto ni se imaginaba como estaría. Ella es su amiga y la re quiere, pero admite que cuando se pone de mal humor es terrible! Gaby Decidió escuchar la conversación a través de la cerradura de la puerta.

R: Sharpay? Que te pasa?! Acaso no puedo tener mi propia privacidad?!

S: si, es que...es tan raro! De repente entro y veo a mi hermano teniendo sexo con mi mejor amiga! Entendeme Ryan, es horrible!

R: pero no tenés derecho a invadir mi privacidad de esa forma! Esta bien que seas mi hermana y que te de cosa, pero es mi vida y no la tuya, yo la amo y vamos a hacer lo que queramos te guste o no.

S: para un poco hermanito, yo te estoy tratando bien. Bueno, esta bien, perdoname! No me tendría que haber metido en tu vida, tenés razón, es solo que no sabía como responder a esa situación. Me perdonás?

R: mmm... esta bien!

Sharpay se fue a duchar y Ryan volvió a la habitación donde estaba Gaby.

G: Ryan, te causé muchos problemas¿no? Mejor me voy...

R: no, no te vayas!! No causaste ni un solo problema, al contreario, me alegraste el día. Por favor Gaby, quedate conmigo

G: esta bien, pero si me das un beso

R: mm...bueno, esta bien

La abrazó y la besó como nunca antes, de una forma muy apasionada. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho hasta que sono el telefono.

R: ya vengo linda

R: hola?- atendió Ryan el telefono

Troy: hola, Ryan? Soy yo, Troy

R: hola Troy, cómo andas?

T: bien. Esta tu hermana?

R: si, ya te la paso

Ryan fue con el teléfono en la mano hasta el baño, donde estaba Sharpay saliendo de la ducha. Éste abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sharpay desnuda, agarrando una toalla para secarse.

R: Sharpay, es Troy, por teléfono

S: oh Ryan!! Cuantas veces te dije que no entres al baño sin tocar?!!- le gritó Sharpay mientras se tapaba con la toalla bruscamente.

R: perdon, es que no me di cuenta

S: huy, nene!! Dame eso!- le dijo Sharpay sacandole el telefono de la mano a Ryan y echandolo del baño.

S: hola mi amor!- atendió Sharpay.

T: hola linda, escuche lo que paso con Ryan. Así que te vio desnuda?

S: si... bueno, ya me conoce desnuda, pero eso no significa que puede entrar así al baño!

T: ja, ja. Como me hubiese gustado ser Ryan para estar ahí y verte completamente desnuda. Hubiese sido un momento muy agradable

S: oh, Troy!- dijo Sharpay muy sonrojada

T: amor, te llamo porque quiero verte. Ahora, necesito tenerte cerca, no aguanto tanto tiempo sin vos.

S: yo tambien quiero verte mi amor

T: donde nos vemos?

S: nose...aca no porque estan Ryan y Gaby haciendo un "trabajo de matematica" no sabes, entro a su cuarto y estaban haciendo el amor. Nos peleamos un poco sin razon. Es que, es raro ver a mi amiga y mi hermano haciendolo! No me lo esperaba! La cosa es que acá mejor no. Vos estas solo en tu casa?

T: si, mis papas se fueron a no se donde...vuelven pasado mañana. Tenemos una noche entera para pasarla bien. Querés venir?- preguntó Troy en tono suave y dulce.-estoy algo excitado amorsito.

Esa noche Sharpay fue a lo de Troy y pasaron una noche inolvidable.

T: compre una botella de champagne. Querés tomarla ahora?

S: hay, siii... amor sos re dulce! Te re amo

Troy abrió la botella y los dos se tomaron media botella cada uno bruscamente, sin vasos, la tomaron directamente así. Luego Sharpay y Troy se acostaron y se desnudaron. Los dos estaba muy excitados, era la primera vez que lo hacian juntos.

S: oh Troy, sos excelente! Nunca creí que acostarme con vos sería tan lindo!- suspiraba Sharpay mientras Troy la besaba por todo el cuerpo

Troy le besaba las tetas y Sharpay gritaba de excitación. Luego, se abrazaron y rotaron: Sharpay se puso arriba de Troy y comenzó a moverse como una bestia salvaje desesperada.

Luego, Troy deslizó sus manos suavemente por la espalda de Sharpay, llendo hacia abajo. Fue entonces cuand sintió algo gomoso y jugoso. Levantó la mano y la tenía totalmente blanca. Había eyaculado. No le dio importancia y pasó su mano llena de semen por la cara de Sharpay.


	2. confusiones

Todo era muy raro y asqueroso, por una parte. Cuando de pronto, Sharpay se despierta de golpe. Mira el reloj y eran las 4:30 de la mañana. Todo había sido un sueño, lo de Ryan y Gaby y lo de Troy y ella. Sharpay quedó muy impactada, a pesar de que todo había sido un sueño, cada vez que pensaba en Troy, Ryan o Gabriella, le daba tanto asco o, mejor dicho, "impresión" por lo que acababa de soñar. Trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que todo había sido un sueño, pero no funcionaba, ya que ella era muy realista con lo que soñaba.

----------------al día siguiente, en la escuela-------------------

T: hola amor, como estas?- Troy quiso besar los labios de Sharpay, pero esta se negó moviendo disimuladamente la cabeza como si no lo hubiera visto- pasa algo?

S: no Troy, todo esta bien- mintió despidiéndose con una sonrisa que fingía felicidad.

Sharpay se fue a la clase de la señora Darbus a pesar de que todavía no había sonado el timbre, pero no pudo evitar encontrarse con Gabriella.

G: hola Sharpay, no sabes! Tengo algo para contarte!

S: que pasa?- dijo Sharpay tratando de esquivar sus miradas.

G: estoy de novia con Ryan!

S: que?! Es decir..., ah si? Que bueno...

G: si, estoy re feliz! Y ayer fui a su casa, es decir, a la tuya- le contaba Gabriella muy feliz, entre carcajadas- y bueno, hicimos el...- Sharpay la interrumpio

S: lo hiciste con Ryan?!!!

G: si, ya se que tenía pensado hacerlo con Troy, pero el me lo ofrecio y no le podía decir que no...

Sharpay de fue corriendo muy enojada. Vah, más que enojada, confundida, no sabia si lo había soñado o realmente Ryan y Gabriela habían hecho el amor. Fue entonces cuando se cruzo con Troy y esta vez no podria escapar de el, ya era muy sospechoso.

T: Sharp, por que te fuiste? Quería decirte que estuvo buenisimo lo de anoche, lastima que todo tuvo que terminar tan rápido- le dijo Troy guiñandole el ojo.

Sharpay se fue sin responder ni una sola palabra, solo pensaba... "_realmente lo habré hecho con Troy? Gabriella lo habrá hecho con Ryan y tenía pensado hacerlo con Troy? No puede ser cierto. Ella sabe que somos novios!"_

El día pasó sin nada más "anormal", hasta que a la salida Ryan se cruzó a Sharpay y comenzó a hablarle.

R: Sharpay, ayer Gaby y yo nos quedamos toda la tarde hacendo el... bueno, vos sabes a qué me refiero... la cosa es que quisimos llamarlo a Troy para que vengan, porque supusimos que ustedes tambien lo estaban haciendo, así lo hacíamos los cuatro juntos pero no estaban.

Sharpay salio corriendo.

R: Sharpay! Esperame! Por que corres?!

Pero Sharpay estaba muy confundida. No podía creer que Ryan sepa que ella y Troy lo habian hecho, y menos que quiera que lo hagan los cuatro juntos!!

Ese día se encerró en su cuerto y no salió en toda la tarde. Se sentía avergonzada, confundida, no quería ver a nadie. Además, no sabía si lo había soñado, si en este momento estaba soñando o si le pareció. Hasta le daban asco su propio hermano, su novio y su mejor amiga! En ese momento no deseaba nada más que retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas.


	3. se aclaran las cosas

--------------- Esa tarde, en casa de los Evans------------------

R: Sharp, por que te fuiste cuando te estaba hablando? Que te pasa? Estas muy rara últimamente

S: nada Ryan, dejame y no te metas, necesito estar sola- le dijo a su hermano y luego se encerro en su cuarto y no salio durante cuatro horas.

Ryan estaba algo preocupado... pensaba _" realmente Sharpay estaria enojada conmigo? Pero, por que? Si no le hice nada!"_

Cuando sharpau decidio salir, Ryan la tomo del braso y la llevo a si cuarto para hablar aunque ella no quisiera. La obligo a sentarse en la cama y comenzo a cuestionar a la pobre sharoay que estaba muy confundida.

R: ahora no te vas a escapar hermanita, y me vas a contestar lo que te pregunte, entendiste?

S: bueno, pero apurate, no tengo todo el día

R: Sharpay, que te pasa?! No querés hablarme ni a mi, ni a Troy y menos a Gaby, te escapas de mi todo el tiempo y pareces enojada. Que te hice yo?!

S: ehh si querés que hablemos bajame el tonito nene

R: bueno, esta bien! Pero contestame

S: Ryan estoy muy confundida últimamente. Tuve pesadillas y sueños muy raros y me ponen irritante, sin darme cuenta me la agarre con vos. No se, no estoy segura si fueron sueños o de verdad pasaron.

R: de que estas hablando? que tipo de sueños tuviste?

S: ehh- dijo Sharpay, pensando alguna excusa para meterle. Ni ahí le contaba lo que había soñado!- soñe queee... no Ryan, no te puedo contar. Perdoname, pero son demasiado personales

R: dale Sharpay, prometimos confiar en el otro y contarnos todo!

S: bueno, esta bien. Pero prometeme que no le contas a nadie!- luego de que Ryan asintiera con la cabeza, Sharpay comenzó a contarle todo, con cada detalle- primero, entraba a casa y estaban vos y Gaby...bueno... ya sabes... haciendo el...el...

R: el que Sharpay?!!

S: el... amor- Ryan comenzo a reirse disimuladamente, pero Sharpay continuo- luego, llamaba Troy por telefono y yo estaba desnuda en el baño, me acababa de bañar. Entonces, vos entrabas y me veias así, y yo me enojaba con vos. Después Troy me invitaba a su casa, fui y nos tomamos media botella de champagne cada uno y... hicimos...eso...

R: que?! Que cosa hicieron?!

S: lo mismo que hicieron vos y Gaby.- Ryan no paraba de reirse- es que... fue horrible, me re traume... en serio te digo

R: bueno, fue solo un sueño!

S: no...no es tan así... hoy en la escuela los tres se la pasaron hablando de eso, como si realmente hubiera pasado.

R: pero Sharpay- ella lo interrumpio

S: callate Ryan, dejame terminar.- Sharpay le conto todo lo que Troy y Gaby le decían en la escuela, lo de que Troy decía que había estado muy bueno la noche anterior y todo eso.

R: terminaste? Puedo explicarte ahora?

S: no Ryan. Que me vas a explicar?! Que te cogiste a mi mejor amiga?! No te quiero escuchar- dijo Sharpay a los gritos, y luego se encerro en su cuarto nuevamente.

Ryan no entendia nada, nunca la había visto hablar de esa forma. Intento contarle como habian sido realmente las cosas, pero ella no evitaba y se iba.

Al día siguiente, Sharpay se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho a Ryan, y decidio acercarce a él para que le cuente la realidad, y decidio bancarsela, a pesar de que le diga que lo había hecho con su amiga.

R: que bueno que ahora estas más tranquila...lo tuyo fue nada más un sueño, lamentablemente...

S: que?! Que dijiste?!

R: lamen...lamentablemente vos te preocupaste mucho- dijo Ryan algo nervioso- en la escuela hablabamos de la fiesta sorpresa de Taylor, Sharpay!! Gaby y yo nos reunimos acá, en casa para preparar la decoración, porque su cumpleaños es mañana, y nuestro plan es hacerle una fiesta en casa, invitando a todos. Lo planeamos Troy, Gaby, vos y yo. Vos fuiste a lo de Troy y prepararon la torta y las invitaciones. Por eso deciamos todo el tiempo "hicimos el..." porque quedamos en que ibamos a decir así para que nadie sospeche, y menos Taylor. Y Gaby pensaba hacer la torta con Troy, y nosotros preparar la casa, por eso te dijo "pensaba hacerlo con Troy, pero Ryan me ofrecio y no le podía decir que no" y en un momento yo los llame para que vengan y preparemos las cosas juntos... pero Troy me había contado que se te había caído una sartén re pesada de la cocina cuando intentabas agarrar unos guantes para sacar la torta del horno, que estaban en un estante, y cuando se te callo te noqueó y te desmayaste. Troy te llevo a tu casa y seguro ahí tuviste tu sueño. Después te despertaste en tu cuarto y no te acordabas de nada. Ahora entendes?

Sharpay estaba boquiabierta, pero muy feliz. Ella lo amaba a Troy, y no negaba que le encantaria hacer el amor con el, pero su sueño había sido muy asqueroso y traumente, y lo de Ryan y Gaby, ni hablar!

S: si, perdon Ry, dame un abrazo.


End file.
